Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum wall-through structure, and, more particularly, to a vacuum wall-through structure of a cable carrying information from an imaging array detector used in a cryogenic equipment in the field of infrared camera or infrared spectrograph, for example.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of infrared imaging instruments, a wall-through structure of an electronic cable to readout signal from a detector in a cryogenic vacuum chamber used to depending on the product type of the manufacturing companies and it is virtually unavailable to modify the cable type since the product has been particularly optimized for the detector system performance.
The basic principle of the operation of an infrared detector is that sensing material in each pixel of an array is to be stimulated with infrared photons and the intensity of infrared radiation is measured based on the number of electrons generated by the stimulation. As for the material of the highly sensitive infrared detectors, “HgCdTe” produced by Teledyne Technologies inc. and “InSb” by Raytheon Company have most widely been used. Both products are manufactured very sophisticatedly and are in the high-end of state-of-the-art of the current technology. Therefore, it is virtually impossible for any end user to modify or change the design of the detector kit provided by the vendors.
A data readout electronic device installed in a cryogenic environment to carry information from inside to outside of a cryostat has to be maintaining a perfect vacuum condition while being used. However, they need to be separated and stored safely while they are not being used so that the imaging sensor will not be damaged by static electricity or external shocks. That is, there is the demand for the development of a data input/output peripheral wall-through structure which is readily attachable into and detachable out of the main cryostat chamber.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-0060512 discloses a sensor cable assembly of a robot to be installed in a vacuum chamber as an example of the related art.